


You really thought, huh

by iamafangirlokee



Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafangirlokee/pseuds/iamafangirlokee
Summary: What if Clay never listened to her? What if he decided that no, she needed him. This is the if.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	You really thought, huh

Hannah turned to flash a smile at Clay Jenson. Well, imaginary Clay. She had a small crush on him but he was too good for her. Way too good. She wished she was good enough for him, yet, she knew knowing who she was. No, she wasn’t. But she sometimes got an inkling that he liked her too. Occasionally she just felt as if they were right for each other and no matter how damaged she was, he’d be there. He’d be good and solid. Her phone pinged. She picked it up and saw JESS and a string of emojis flash across her phone. Jessica Stanley, her ex-friend now they were more acquaintances but they still talked occasionally. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
Jessica Stanley: PARTY! Come now!   
Hannah Baker: No thanks. I’m really tired   
Jessica Stanley: How is CJ being even cooler than you are   
Hannah’s heart started to thump. Clay was going. Maybe this could be her chance. 

Hannah Baker: You know what, I will go. It’d give me a chance to see you again after JF stealing you from me.   
Jessica Stanley: Well he do be hot…   
Hannah Baker: No way can he compete with me   
Jessica Stanley: Fr Fr  
Hannah Baker: Okay well I need to look good for you so see ya, baby ;)   
She received a string of emojis in reply. Hannah Baker stood up and went upstairs and sat in front of her vanity. She just recently chopped off all hair. It looked good though. At least she thought it did. Or really, no she didn’t. She really didn’t give a shit. But for Clay, she could. She applied some lip gloss and pinned her hair back then just left. There wasn’t enough in her to give to him. Not now anyway. This is one of the reasons she didn’t feel good enough.   
Yet there stood Clay. Waiting and looking as cute and nerdy as ever. Very nerd chic. A smile fell onto her lips. She was handed a red cup full of beer but she knew enough not to drink something you haven’t seen be poured. She went to the kitchen and poured it out then she found a can of beer and poured a little in. She only wanted the edge to be blurred, not taken away completely. She took a sip and the familiar bitter taste filled her mouth. God, she hated drinking but you do what you need to. After making eye contact with Clay she smiled and walked over. Everything passed in a blur and soon they were kissing. Soon she was screaming. He leaves. Why did you listen to me? But wait, he’s coming back…   
“No. I’m staying. Now, talk to me.”


End file.
